yarobefandomcom-20200214-history
Yaroben, Yarobia
.]] Yaroben is the capital and geographically largest and second most populous city in the country of Yarobia, accommodating approximately 8.1 million Yarobes (as of the 18th Age Census). Yaroben is located on the southernmost part of the Great Yarobic Bite, and the greater region covers an area of about 6400km2 ( not including nearby city How). The second biggest city in Yarobia, TortemPa, is just 5000km2 and has a population of 6,156,000 Yarobes, which makes TortemPa barely 80% of the size of Yaroben. The mayor of the District of Greater Yaroben is Premier Bang Ding Tss Honk (also known in Wolf dialect as Bang Ding Hiss Honk), an entrepreneur from northern Waving. He is named after a catastrophic failure that occurred in a Majeek Distribution Hub in Waving in the spring of the 14th Age. His son is Deputy Piggenastick commissioner Hon. Honk Honc Onk. Yarobes from Yaroben are colloquially referred to as CityBunnaars because of their fond attitude toward business. History Established as the 1st Age began in Yarobiey Exodus Year (YEY) 201, Yaroben is the oldest settlement ever in Yarobic history. Yaroben was built around a camp ground by Group One, a small group of early Yarobes who had just split off the Yarobiey race (For more information, see ''The Story of the Four Tribes''). It is thought that Group One and the Yarobieys originated from Borae Wae before the Big Split, and in YEY 0, migrated south across the Gulf of Yarobia by boat. Group One accommodated 175 young Yarobes who settled as soon as they got to land, building a town which they called Yaroben. Lacking fertile soil for farmland, Yaroben was almost abandoned in YEY 6, when about half the population migrated north toward the Oink Mountain Range. The rest stayed, and for reasons unknown to the Yarobes, ‘spots of soil appeared miraculously before their eyes’ when the Bunniis were foraging. It soon became apparent that short outbursts of Majeek were being projected by the Bunniis due to their emotions. Attempting to find the Yarobes that left, the founder of Group One, Shar’r Grubb, set out to tell them the good news. After many years, Yaroben started to thrive as farming land, and the population steadily grew. Although Shar’r never returned, the residents of Yaroben knew that he had found the missing Yarobes from a messenger sent back to Yaroben. Shar’r had travelled thousands of kilometres and founded many towns between YEY 7 and YEY 42. The missing Yarobes were found 950 Milometres (2375 kilometres) northeast of Yaroben near a ‘mysterious blue-white sea’. As Shar’r approached the Sea Onar, as it was later named, an ‘old, wise Yarobe’ descended upon him. The Yarobe was supposedly thousands of years old, and had foretold Shar’r’s arrival. He taught Shar’r to cultivate the land, and how to use the Liquid Majeek that arrived in the Sea Onar once a year. Equipped with the wisdom of Majeek, Shar'r passed on his knowledge and story to many other Yarobes, and as a result, this knowledge eventually reached Yaroben. Using Majeek has now been a daily practise in Yaroben from this time (2nd Age) to the present. Climate Yaroben's climate is mostly hot and dry, with one of the lowest rainfalls in the country. Temperatures range from 20-35°C in winter to up to 50°C in summer. Central Business Districts Yaroben has two CBD's: Turunk Village and Cantaloupe Ice. Turunk Village is located about 18km south of Cantaloupe Ice and is the most inland CBD, with the higher population and the most economically active. Despite this, Cantaloupe Ice has a lower population composed mostly of successful Bannaars and upper-class retirees, and has a lower income but this doesn't matter because they are all rich. Category:Locations in Yarobia Category:History Category:Cities on the Milk Road